Conventionally, LED lamps which are disc-shaped or low-profile illumination light sources using LEDs as a light source have been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1). Generally, such LED lamps include a disk-shaped or low-profile case, and disposed inside the case are a drive circuit which causes an LED to emit light, and a lead wire for electrically connecting the LED and the drive circuit.